As the numbers of Internet connected devices grow, it is not uncommon for one person to have a desktop, laptop, mobile device, and/or tablet in their possession, and to switch frequently between them as they change environments. When a user starts viewing a video, listening to an audio file, or consuming another form of media on one device, it is useful to be able to resume the media on another device. This is particularly useful in the case of streaming long-form linear content such as video, audio, or ordered collections of shorter form pieces (e.g., playlists of audio/video files). Current resuming systems require a shutdown procedure which saves or bookmarks the last known position of the media.